This invention relates to a new type of plastic adhesive tape which can be easily and readily handtorn without using any cutting tool or dispenser to give a substantially straight, non-curling, and neatly torn edge.
Prior art adhesive tapes which are used mainly for such purposes as packaging or carton sealing, are made to have considerable tensile strength. For this reason, various types of plastic film, cloth, or Kraft paper which have considerable tensile strength have been used as base material for the tape. Thus, to cut off or remove a predetermined length of prior art tape from its roll, such as during packaging or sealing operation, it is necessary to use a cutting tool such as a knife, scissors, or tape dispenser. This necessity for an auxiliary tool makes packaging or sealing operation using prior art tapes inconvenient and inefficient.
Furthermore, most plastic polymer films of the prior art have longitudinally oriented molecular configuration. Hence hand-tearing of the conventional tapes in transverse direction is extremely difficult. Moreover when transverse tearing by hand is attempted, the tape instead of being torn clearly, tends to elongate and stretch unduly and produce an unsightly and generally unsealable edge.